Revival of The Saiyan-Jins
by Nightly7
Summary: After fulfilling his destiny against Frieza on earth, Vegeta declared that he will reestablish Saiyan Dominance all over the universe. Goku is under a ton of pressure as the new king carries out a brutal experiment which brings the Z fighters to their knees. Will Goku and a handful of his friends stand up to the new galactic tyrant? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

"Such a pity, Vegeta," Frieza lamented, his finger outstretched at the prince who was on his knees after taking a couple of brutal hits from the Evil one. "They revived you and here you are, getting killed by me again."

"Grrr," Vegeta was sure it was a bad idea to attack Frieza head on. Even though Vegeta had trained ever since settled on earth, Frieza was on another completely different level, mainly due to the mechanical upgrades he now possessed.

Frieza's began to charge up a death beam in his finger, looking to finish the prince of saiyans once again.

"Damn you Frieza," Vegeta spat. Was he really gonna die here? He was the last man standing, the rest of his 'friends' were knocked out cold.

"You were a weakling after all," The tyrant snickered evilly. "Far behind in the shadow of a low class warrior, that must be really emasculating."

Vegeta bit his lip. He didn't forget at all. He remembered how Frieza beat him to a pulp on Namek. How he effortlessly crushed both his body and his pride, and finished it by firing two death beams right through his chest.

But that wasn't the whole issue, Vegeta was pissed at Goku as well. How could a low class warrior be the one to fulfill the ancient prophecy? How could Kakarot be the one to avenge their race? It drove the prince sick.

He was the heir to the throne. He was PRINCE, he was supposed to avenge his people. Being a super saiyan was his destiny!

"Cat got your tongue?" Frieza sneered.

"Blast you..." Vegeta mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Blast you! Blast you all to hell!" Vegeta screamed, powering up and charging towards the tyrant. Frieza was taken off guard and Vegeta ended up digging his fist into the tyrant's gut.

Frieza staggered back as electricity began to cackle around the saiyan prince. He was finally at his limit. Being surrounded by earthlings pissed off, but Frieza just opened up all of his old wounds, and this time Vegeta was really close to busting a vein.

"You little maggot," Frieza clenched his metallic fist and glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta felt a surge of energy rising within him. It almost made the saiyan shiver.

... It was monumental.

Blood lust and rage hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks, his aura and Ki going crazy. The ground beneath him was cracking and the mountains started to tremble from the sheer power the saiyan was releasing.

Frieza took a step back. Vegeta's jet black hair were turning bright gold and his eyes a shade of green. Frieza visibly stiffened.

"What's wrong, Frieza?" King Cold questioned.

"It's..." Frieza clenched his jaw. "Another super saiyan."

Vegeta released a strong wave of energy that finally made the mountains crumble, the ground beneath him was cracked open. He was close, Vegeta could feel it.

With a primal scream that scared the crap outta Frieza, Vegeta finally completed the famous super saiyan transformation. His fluctuating hair color finally morphed into bright gold and his eyes turned green. Not to mention, his lust for battle increased ten fold.

There was silence for the next few minutes. Frieza watched the whole scene with a scowl on his face.

"... Is he.." Gohan mumbled. He couldn't believe it. Someone like Vegeta was a super saiyan. It scared the crap outta him too, what would Vegeta do to them now?

With a final scream, Vegeta released a blinding flash of light that shook the entire place once again. Frieza and King Cold covered their eyes as Vegeta's proud loud lingered in the air.

As the light subsided, Frieza's eyes widened to comical proportions. Vegeta stood just a few feet away from him, his appearance exactly same as the blasted monkey that gave Frieza his first loss.

"It can't be," Frieza stammered.

"I'm the prince of all saiyans once again!" Vegeta said with a cold laugh, powering up slightly just to scare the crap outta Frieza once again.

"You cannot-" Frieza was cut off mid sentence as Vegeta dashed over to his former boss. Normally, Vegeta would kill his enemies slowly, but right now he had a score to settle. He was going to beat Frieza into a bloody pulp.

"Frieza, look out!" King Cold shouted but it was too late. Vegeta smashed his fist right onto Frieza's gut with every bit of energy he could muster.

The tyrant hacked out a mixture of blood and saliva, some of which landed on Vegeta who gave a blood lusted smirk. Vegeta headbutted his former boss, busting his head open.

"Come on Frieza," Vegeta landed a multitude of blows on the tyrant, cracking the mechanical parts. Frieza tried to fight back but Vegeta was on another level right now. He swiftly dodged a blow and and forcefully ripped the cybernetic enchantments away, exposing his bare flesh once again.

Vegeta proceeded to pummel Frieza again. He took a weak punch with a smile and replied with his own that nearly separated Frieza's head from his shoulder. And by now, the Z fighters had regained consciousness.

"Don't tell me," Yamcha muttered.

"He's done it," Krillin said.

"Tch," Piccolo clicked his tongue. He never trusted Vegeta from the start, what would he do to them once he finished Frieza off.

Vegeta began to pound Frieza to death, crushing his new enchantments and opening up several of his old wounds. The super saiyan his right arm, crushing his bones and rendering it useless. Frieza screamed his lungs out.

Frieza barely backed away, panting hard. Half of his face was blown off now and one of his arms was useless. The emperor glared coldly at Vegeta who was now caked in blood.

Vegeta licked the little bit of blood that was near his lips and smirked again. "I will reestablish saiyan dominance."

"I hate you," Frieza muttered, charging up a death ball in his palms.

"I know," Vegeta said, unleashing a galick gun which completely overtook Frieza's puny death ball. Frieza screamed in denial as Vegeta's attack consumed him from head to toe, slowly his body began to dissolve. King Cold looked on helplessly as his son screamed for one final time before his body was finally reduced to ashes.

The beam of Ki continued traveling after annihilating Frieza, it sped past King Cold and exploded on contact with Frieza's ship. The spaceship caught flames and exploded, killing each low class warrior within.

"What have you done?" King Cold snarled at the saiyan prince who still all smiles.

Vegeta held his palm out and fired another beam of purple Ki that tore straight through King Cold's gut. The demon let out a scream akin to his son, The saiyan only strengthened the beam and like Frieza, King Cold was reduced to dust.

Vegeta started laughing, his cold, deranged laughter made shivers race down the Z fighter's backbones. He turned around to face the other warriors, most of them were sweating buckets. The weaker ones look mortified beyond words.

"Vegeta," Gohan spoke.

The saiyan prince widened his grin and set his eyes on the young saiyan. Vegeta powered up and dashed over to Gohan. The saiyan brat always pissed him off, him being Goku's son furthered aggravated his hatred.

The rest of the team let out shocked gasps as Vegeta traveled faster than their eyes could trace and ended up in front of Gohan in mere seconds.

A sick, powerful punch later, Gohan was holding his nose, his orbital bone and several facial muscles cracked.

Piccolo tried to step up along with the others but Vegeta merely powered up once again, blasting everyone of them with his energy.

Vegeta set his sights on Gohan again who was nearly unconscious from just one blow.

"Say goodbye, brat," Vegeta aimed another strike right for his face again.

Gohan shut his eyes close, thinking this was the end, but luckily for him, something came in between.

"Huh?" Vegeta's fist was caught by someone. The saiyan prince snarled as Goku fully materialized in front of him.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said through clenched teeth. Somehow, the ridiculous clothing Goku sported pissed him off even more.

"Goku," Piccolo let out a low sigh of relief.

"Dad," Gohan muttered, bleeding from his nose.

"I thought you'd change Vegeta," Goku powered up to super saiyan making Vegeta shut his eyes. "But guess I was wrong, I'll finish what I started on earth the first time we fought."

Vegeta widened his eyes in hate. He didn't forget that, how he lost to a low class warrior. The prince let out a scream of hate and began powering up again.

"I am the King! Bow before me maggot!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku narrowed his eyes as the rest took a step back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. If someone of you remeber (I doubt it) I had a story here before, it was about Goku hitting his head and going anti-hero, but that was rather boring to write since nothing in plot would change.<strong>

**So I scraped that and went with this idea. I hope someone hasn't done this before because it took me months to think of a new idea. As you can see, Vegeta is an antagonist here, and he kicked the crap outta Frieza.**

**As you can see, this is merely a test, I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat, even with minimal detail and stuff. Review and tell me your thoughts. I'll hopefully see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta pulled his fist back and launched it again towards Goku who blocked it with a cross arm block. The vicious air current produced by the blow ended up blowing Krillin and the weaker warriors away.

Goku ducked below another punch and aimed a fist for Vegeta's gut who caught his fist with ease..

"You fool," Vegeta headbutted Goku hard, busting him open.

"Ugh!" Goku stepped right back in with a headbutt of his own, and Vegeta's forehead began bleeding as well.

The two saiyans stepped back, their faces sporting a crimson mask, but that hardly bothered them. Vegeta growled and powered up, knocking the others backwards once again. Goku gritted his teeth and held his ground.

"You low class clown, how dare you hit the king!" Vegeta let out a roar and streaked over to Goku.

Goku hastily powered up and blocked Vegeta's blow. The force made him skid backwards but he easily gained his footing again. Vegeta came back with another fist and Goku dodged it again, before finally landing a punch on the saiyan prince.

"GRR!" Vegeta growled in hate, his hand shot up and grabbed a fistful of Goku's hair.  
>Goku was forcefully pulled closer and was welcomed by a knee to his face, Vegeta followed it up by smashing his elbow right onto the back of his neck.<p>

"Goku!" Krillin tried to step in but he knew that it would be useless.

This time, Goku screamed out in a mixture of rage and pain. The taller saiyan shot back to his feet and and kneed the prince in the gut. Vegeta backed away but Goku rammed him to the ground with an axe handle.

Goku smashed Vegeta further into the ground, cracking the ground beneath. The others looked on as Goku charged up a blueish orb of Ki into his palms. The attack slowly expanded until it was the size of a basketball. Goku was ready to ram the ball of energy onto the ground, hopefully injuring Vegeta enough.

The saiyan prince powered back to his feet and headbutted Goku hard, making him stagger backwards. Vegeta dashed over to Goku, an orb of pulsing purple energy in his palm.

Vegeta fired the Ki blast at Goku who tilted his head to the side and dodged the attack. The attack ended up blowing the mountain behind him into pieces.

"They'll destroy the earth at this rate," Yamcha panicked.

The two super saiyan were ready for round two but this time, someone finally came between them.

"Stop it!" A young teenager with light purple hair and blue eyes came between the two powerful saiyans. "That's enough!"

The others looked on in confusion, why would anyone step in between these two? The stranger however looked fairly confident and wasn't terrified in the slightest.

"Get out of here," Goku yelled at him.

"You fool, what do you think you are doing here?" Vegeta held his hand up, preparing to blow him into pieces.

The purple hair stranger powered up, surprising both of the saiyans. Goku squinted his eyes at the boy, he did seem kinda familiar.

"Wait... is he?" Piccolo gasped.

The teenager let out a scream, his hair taking on a golden color and his eyes turning a shade of green.

"What the... this isn't possible!" Vegeta took a step. "He can't be a saiyan!"

"A super saiyan..." Goku blinked.

"Yes, I'm a super saiyan. Please stop fighting, this isn't right," The teenager pleaded.

"Are you ordering me?" Vegeta growled.

The enigma looked towards the older saiyan. "I'm just helping you.."

"Silence," Vegeta dashed over to the teenager, wanting to smack him to the side. The teenager however stood still, he clearly had no intention of hitting Vegeta back.

Goku however, dashed towards the charging Vegeta.

"Look out!" Goku intercepted the attack and caught Vegeta's wrist, and replied with a sick punch that made Vegeta fly into a nearby mountain. The mountain ended up crumbling but Vegeta flew towards the sky moments later, not a single scratch on him.

"You will pay for that, Kakarot!" The saiyan prince swore.

"Give it up, Vegeta," Goku sighed.

"NO!" Vegeta shouted back. "The prince has risen again! I will not stop, I will bring my fallen race and Kakarot, I will kill you!" Deep down, Vegeta knew he was still a notch below Goku, due to him having the form a lot longer than Vegeta himself.

Goku shook his head in disappointment.

Vegeta leveled the teenager with a glare, before he flew away.

"Phew, he's gone," Krillin sighed.

"Darn it, Vegeta," Goku gritted his teeth, before turning to the teenager. "Who are you?"

The teenager sighed. "Can we talk in private?"

...

Vegeta sped past several cities, his destination being capsule corporation. The saiyan price was hell bent on reviving his fallen race and rightfully taking his throne.

"That bastard, I'll show him!" Vegeta smirked. "Now that I'm a super saiyan, I'll show him the difference between a low class scum and a super elite." The prince landed on the ground and looked around, finding the spaceship he previously used.

Vegeta walked into the spaceship but stopped at the last second, his face stretched into a real sadistic grin. He held his palm out and aimed it towards the city.

"Here's a little taste, Kakarot," Vegeta fire a Ki blast that exploded as it collided with a building. In mere seconds, the city was in ashes, without a single survivor.

Vegeta let out a cold, cruel laugh and punched the parameters on the spaceship, his destination being New Namek.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter, kinda short but I promise after my exams the pace will go up. Hope you enjoyed the little scuffle, I was just playing around, and yes right now, Goku is still stronger than Vegeta, since he has the ssj form a lot longer than Vegeta. 2 years to be exact.<strong>

**Onto the reviews.**

**Pukeko : Thanks for the review mate, sorry about you not liking the phrase. :T And there is now way that I'll exclude Prince Trunks from this story.**

**SSG : Thank you, hope you enjoyed this too.**

**Pure Shadow : Hahaha, I hope so. :P You'll see, Trunks is caught up in a pretty tight spot if you ask me.**

**Please review and tell me you're thoughts. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta's smirk grew wider as his spaceship sped towards New Namek. His plan was perfect, the revival of the saiyan race would catapult towards the apex of the food chain, hell he could even start up what Frieza and his family used to own.

"Just need to get stronger than that blasted clown," Vegeta clenched his jaw.

"We will be arriving at New Namek shortly," The computer blared and Vegeta bit his lip. He had to think of something fast.

The people of Namek wouldn't normally trust him, and if Goku does indeed arrive to Namek, then the situation might get more difficult than Vegeta could manage.

A light bulb just lit up in his consciousness and the prince let another feral grin. "Ahh yes, I am a saiyan after all..." The super saiyan hurried back towards the computer. "No pain, no gain..." Vegeta punched in some commands and braced himself.

...

Almost the entire namek population gathered out in the open to see what was happening. Something was coming down from the sky, and it was gonna crash for sure.

"What is that?" One questioned.

"It looks like a ship..." Another one replied.

"Be careful, my brothers," Elder Moori cautioned.

Vegeta's spaceship was out on control and it suddenly caught flames while in mid air. Vegeta's ship crash landed on the ground and exploded into millions scraps of metals. The saiyan inside let out a small chuckle, but the damage was far more than he had anticipated, and so the prince passed out from the injuries, but he knew that his plan had worked.

The inhabitants of planet Namek rushed over towards the fallen saiyan. Most of them instantly recognized him as the ruthless, proud saiyan that slaughtered an entire village years ago.

"This is the same saiyan..." Elder bit his lip.

"Should we help him, Elder?"

Moori thought long and hard, Vegeta looked like a bus ran through him and he was clearly in no position to kill anyone, and besides Vegeta wouldn't crash for no reason at all, surely nobody would be that insane.

"Let's heal him up, seems like he got into an accident," Moori commanded.

"Yes sir," A few of the namekians carried the battered saiyan prince into Moori's house.

Moori brought in a healer into his house and quickly healed the wounds of the saiyan. Vegeta smirked as he felt his pain wash away and he slowly opened his eyes.

Moori had noticed the saiyan stirring, and so the Elder walked over to him. "A-Are you alright?" He still wasn't comfortable around him, because Vegeta still showed no remorse for killing an entire village.

Vegeta nodded. "Never better.." The same, sadistic grin slid into his features again.

"What th-" Moori was cut off mid-sentence as Vegeta expelled a vicious wave of Ki. Moori was blown backwards as his house crumbled from the blast, Vegeta however was just getting started.

The rest of the nameks came running towards their elder when they witnessed the explosion. The prince was confident however, the healing had provided him with a pretty huge zenkai, his plan worked perfectly.

Vegeta was careful not to kill Moori, since him dying would mean the dragonballs would turn to stones.

"You're coming here," Vegeta snickered, grabbing the elder namek by his neck and dragging him out of the rubble.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" A namek growled.

Vegeta forcefully dragged Moori into the open, looking down at everyone with his usual condescending, smug smirk.

"Don't you touch our elder," A namek warrior demanded.

Vegeta snickered and merely chopped Moori on the neck, rendering him unconscious. The nameks raged at his actions and the warriors charged for the saiyan prince.

Vegeta taunted them all. "You fools, you're dealing with a legend!" He powered up to super saiyan, and thanks to the zenkai, he was now closer to Goku, a little behind but not as far as he was before. He could feel the energy swelling inside him.

He laughed and launched a decent ball of Ki towards a few of the warriors. They were immediately reduced to ashes, and with that Vegeta charged into the remaining.

What followed next was a complete massacre, Vegeta absolutely brutalized each and every namekian with utmost ease, and with a shit eating grin on his face at all times. A mountain of dead piled up and Vegeta stood there, his entire body caked in namekian blood.

A lone child was the only one surviving from the genocide of the nameks by a single saiyan. Vegeta sized the child up and casually walked over to him, the boy was mortified beyond belief, Vegeta merely picked him up his clothes and walked back to Moori who was horrified after what he witnessed.

Vegeta stopped in front of Moori and laughed. "I told you, pity that you lost your entire race again."

"You demon," Moori growled, trying his hardest not to break down and cry at the sight of his dead namekian brothers.

"I am the devil himself," Vegeta responded, putting his hand next to the child he was carrying. "The dragonballs fool, where are they!?"

Moori bit his lip, this was his own son that Vegeta was holding. What blasted, twisted luck...

"Well? Take me to the dragonballs or this child will experience something far more brutal than them," Vegeta warned, pointing at the mountain of dead bodies.

Moori surrendered, there was nothing he could do. He shouldn't have trusted this demon from the start, this was all his fault. With a hopeless sigh, Moori began to walk, Vegeta grinned and followed.

Moori lead Vegeta into a rather large house, a place which housed the scared dragonballs. Vegeta eyed the balls with utmost delight, he didn't care about immortality now, all he had to do was revive the most powerful race in history.

"Summon the dragon fool," Vegeta commanded.

"Father, don't!" The child finally cried.

Vegeta tossed the kid into the wall. "Silence, you vermin!" He stomped over to Moori and floored him. "Summon him!"  
>Moori finally had enough and he completely stopped fighting and dropped all notions of resistance. The elder shouted in his native tongue as the skies darkened and from the mythical dragonballs came the eternal dragon of Namek. Porunga broke through the house and reached towards the skies, it towered over the three of them.<p>

Vegeta marveled, it looked so majestic and powerful, pity he was going to kill the creator after he was done.

"Now wish..." Vegeta took a deep breath. He was so close. "Bring the soul of every saiyan warrior to this blasted planet..."

Moori hesitated but Vegeta yelled at him. Moori spoke in this native language.

Porunga's eyes began to flash red. "Hmmmmm, it has been done..."

Vegeta nearly couldn't feel his insides, the moment was so unreal... "R-Revive..." Another deep breath. This was the moment, the change of the guard, the rebirth of a new generation, the end of an era.

"Revive the entire saiyan race!" Vegeta finished with a shiver, but he ended up laughing once again.

Moori gasped but again, due to Vegeta's orders, he wished it to Porunga.

"It shall be done.." The dragon of dreams replied, as he got back to work. After a few seconds, Poruna informed them that the wish was granted.

Almost immediately, Vegeta sensed several power levels appearing on the planet, Nappa was there, and so was Raditz. His father was present as well, but this was not his time anymore. It was the end of his era and start of Vegeta's own.

Vegeta quickly got to work and snapped Moori's neck in half. The elder dropped dead and Porunga's eyes went black, the mighty dragon disappeared from the sky as the dragonballs turned to stones after the death of Moori.

The namekian boy couldn't even weep as Vegeta killed him with a small Ki ball. The namek race was no more...

Vegeta laughed in victory, he had finally done it. The saiyan prince charged out of the house.

The saiyans were confused as hell, moments ago they couldn't even feel their body, but here they were, on some planet which was home to several corpses. Where in hell were they?

Vegeta stopped in front of his revived race and shouted. "YES! I've done it!" The revived warriors looked over to the prince, most of them instantly recognizing him, he was the super elite, the son of King Vegeta, the heir to the throne.

"My son..." King Vegeta mumbled.

"V-Vegeta..." Nappa gritted his teeth.

"We're alive..." Raditz looked over to Vegeta. "What's going on..."

Vegeta just laughed, like he was utterly insane. "Time to bow to your new king, I am Vegeta..." He transformed into super saiyan, and silence prevailed in the atmosphere. The saiyans couldn't believe it, this was the ultimate fighter in the universe. A legend that appears once every thousand year.

"And I am your king," Vegeta finished with a smirk. "The time has come, I will reestablish saiyan dominance and secure my place as the ruler of the universe!"

The warriors bowed at their new king, their new ruler. Nappa himself was awe-struck by his transformation, and opposing Vegeta would do him no good. King Vegeta did the same, this era belonged to his son.

Vegeta let out a deep breath. At long last, he had finally claimed the throne.

The prince had ascended and succeeded his father to become king. The new king swore to spread out saiyan dominance all across the universe.

However, this was this one anomaly that didn't bow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for the reviews. Now, we are kind at a cross roads, this fic can go two ways, you, the readers tell me what you want to see. Depending on your votes, the anomaly will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>

**Just answer me this : Who do you want to be the final antagonist? Broly or Cell? **

**I won't go into detail, just tell me on the reviews and just keep reading.**

**Again, please please review and let me know. The battle lines have been drawn.**

**See you all later.**


End file.
